


Handy trick

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Jongdae watches you as you roll the condom onto him.





	Handy trick

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw a post on tumblr by [hardstans](https://hardstans.tumblr.com/post/176923824588/jongdae-watching-you-as-you-roll-the-condom-onto) and I just took it from there, and as you can see it's happening quite a lot lately.

You push your tongue into corner of your mouth. Your jaw aches and skin around your lips in cracking uncomfortabely. The tip of your tongue is teasing one of the patches of dry skin, but it’s a subconscious thing. It helps you focus. And you need all your wit because your sweaty palms are proving any simple action harder than it should be.

A loud whine rolls over your head and red wet tip of Jongdae’s dick pushes against your lower lip. Your eyes flick up to glare at Jongdae whose own eyes are blown with arousal and his face is flushed. You’ve spent your last 10 minutes naked on the carpet, sitting on your leg, slowly leaking onto your shin. Your knees hurt from the abrasions and your jaw hurts from sucking Jongdae off.

You have stopped just a second later to grab a condom but it seems like Jongdae is not patient enough to wait as you try to tear it open with your sweaty hands.

Now the package is in your hand, but you focus on Jongdae - his smell is flooding your nostrils and his dick is resting against your lower lip. His Adam’s apple bobs as his nails scrape your scalp. You want him to ask for it but you don’t want to hear another whine so you just flick your tongue at the tip tasting the bitter precome. Jongdae’s chest heaves and he watches you enthralled as you slowly suck the head into your mouth. It’s heavy on your tongue and hot. You suck it steadily, your legs falling asleep and your hands still working on the package, while your eyes never leave Jongdae’s.

You finally manage to open it which you announce with victorious moan - that provokes Jongdae to emit a pained grunt. You fish wet rubber out of its confines and it takes you a split second to decide what should you do. You don’t do it often which makes it even more rewarding for Jongdae.

You let his dick fall out of your mouth and as you expected dissatisfied whine reverberates in the room, but you ignore slightly bobing dick right in front of your face. You look down to the condom, making sure you won’t try to roll it the wrong way, which would be quite embarrassing and you glance up.

The ferocious, feverish even, focus that you see in Jongdae’s eyes sends a tingling, pleasant feeling down your back. You place the condom on the very tip of Jongdae’s dick and not breaking the eye contact you lean forward, your lips fitting around the head and slowly rolling protection onto the shaft. Jongdae’s nostrils flare, a rumbling groan leaves his mouth but he doesn’t look away even for a second. His eyes are open wide as if he was afraid to blink in case he missed even a second of this performance. You feel his weight in your mouth, you feel the rubber against your lips, you feel it’s smooth texture on your tongue and blunt tip grazing the back of your throat cutting your breath. You go all the way, rolling it on as far as it goes and then letting your lips skim over the edge to close around the base. You swallow, fighting your gag reflex, but the way Jongdae’s eyes cross is the only reward you needed. You are getting light headed, unable to breathe through your nose and lean back to catch a break.

Jongdae drops to his knees in front of you, his hands grabbing your head and he kisses you hard and desperate, not allowing you to even your breath. You don’t protest when he pushes you on the carpet, only adjusting your legs as you go.

You finally inhale when he drives into you, but every frantic thrust, every kiss, every touch of his hands on your skin, every mark of his teeth imprinted on your body takes your breathe away.


End file.
